Yo-kai love
by CrestICEing00
Summary: when these group of people find love what will happen
1. Inaho and USApyon

_**I don't own Yo-kai watch or their characters**_

USApyon was asleep with one of his famous rocket building books as he heard the door slam open

ITSSSS HERE.'the rabbit jumped up as he saw his partner Inaho Misora who was holding one of her many manga volumes.

What did you buy now Dani?.

It is the best manga ever it's about a girl who finds herself lost and eventually finds her way home by believing in the people who helped her.

Dani that makes.'as usual Inaho did not hear a word USApyon was saying because she was nose deep in her book'. And that's why, hmm Dani ?.'Inaho couldn't stop laughing as she was reading not noticing the bunny yo kai put his hands on 2 buttons on his helmet'.You little.'a small mask covers his face as it fills with black smoke'.VADER MODE.' as he pulled out his blaster it almost hitting Inaho but got her attention. WHAT DID I DO NOW.'inaho said as she kept dodging the angry yo kai who was blasting everything in sheer anger ,him hitting Inaho's book by accident the smoke clearing as he saw what he had done,Inaho had saw her face down looking upset.'I I I'm sorry dani maybe I,'THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.'Inaho had gotten angry at him before but this she has never been like this before USApyon did not know what to do so he left Inaho tried to say something but didn't.

USApyon's POV

'USApyon walking down town thinking to himself'."Why do I have to be so mean to dani?, I don't mean to it's just my emotions take over of anger but why not of love why OH WHY CAN'T I TELL DANI I LOVE HER".

Inaho's POV

'Grrr why does USApyon keep blasting me for no reason "sigh" ,hmm maybe his yo kai pad has something."finds something in the yo kai pad".'ah here hmmm,USApyon's lose their temper when their emotions are too much one case of this is Love.'Inaho blushed as she thought of USApyon having a crush on her even though she had feelings for him she would never thought of him liking her.'

"Few hours later USApyon comes home seeing Inaho on her bed'

Dani im,:USApyon don't.'Inaho interrupted him sitting to talk to him'

USApyon i'm sorry for the way I treated you I should listen to you more often and I love you.'USApyon was blushing surprised to hear those 3 words he heard in his dreams' USApyon are you 'Inaho was interrupted as USApyon was kissing her tears coming from his eyes,Inaho wrapped her hands around him' Dani I will never hurt you again I love you. Me too USApyon.

 _ **Not that bad for not being on for 2 or 1 year Pleases comment and tell me what you think.**_


	2. Venoct and Jibanyan

_**Say what you will I think Venoct is a female yo kai if people can confuse Kyubi for a girl why can't I confuse Venoct for a girl and these 2 would make a great couple**_

 _Jibanyan naped on Nate's bed as he did when Nate and whisper went to school but he couldn't fall asleep this time since there was something different today like someone or something was watching him."okay something is wrong here Nyow" jibanyan was right someone was watching but she was in a tree near nate's house,despite her appearance Venoct always enjoyed pretending to be a guy to fight her opponents in a fair fight but even though she was yo kai she had feelings especially for the red cat in the house near her."Why can't I tell him how I feel,You know im just going to tell him"Venoct also liked to talk to herself in her was searching nate's room when he smelled a certain aroma."hmm snake perfume".For some reason Jibanyan loved that smell and knew who was coming because of jibanyan's suprise he was right Venoct was in the middle of the room like the ninja he was to,to Jibanyan Venoct was a guy because of her look."hello Jibanyan" Venoct said that nerviousuly."im good you".Jibanyan was happy to see a friend."Um Jibanyan can I tell you something"Venoct said sitting on nates bed,"sure what" jibanyan said in front of her.'Venoct took her scarf off and koffed her voice being revealed."im a girl" this supriseing jibanyan a lot and a lot of questions flew into his head at once,But before jibanyan could get some answers Nate and Whisper walked in and just as they walked in Venoct jumpped out the window and dissapeared._

 _(Jibanyan's POV)_

" _H h hey Nyate Whisper how was school today"Jibanyan was still shocked by what Venoct told him."not good Whuzzat came and made Katie forget that she asked me to the fall dance this week, then Komason came for no reason then ate all the ice cream in the freezer"Nate liked to ramble on about yo kai problems he was having."And how was your day Jibanyan".Whisper asked trying to change the subject from Nate's bickering."good um hey I have a question guys","yeah" nate said no longer bickering."What is it" Whisper said confused."h h how do you tell if a girl likes you"."That's easy you know she likes you if she tells you something deep personal,something she has probably never told anyone about"Whisper said overjoyed,Jibanyan was just surprised by what he had heard did Venoct like him and if so why?_

 _(Venoct's POV)_

 _Venoct had disappeared to Downtown Springdale to watch the couples as they walked in and out of the shops she wondered if Jibanyan liked her or now did like her because of what she did but she was scared to go back to see him."Thinking about something Ven".Venoct recognized that voice it was one her closest friends and her biggest rival Kyubi."Kyub what are you doing here don't you have some person's love orb to take for immortality ".Venoct said seeing her friend sit next to her,Kyubi was one of the only other people who about Venoct's secret besides Jibanyan."yeah but I saw you and I thought hmm what is venoct doing here".Kyubi said trying not to laugh."Im just going through some things right now".Venoct said sad,Kyubi seeing this and being the yo kai for tricking people into love she knows what rejection looks like."did someone break your heart".Venoct almost snapped hearing that."No it's just I can't tell this person how I feel".Kyubi had helped Venoct with everything she needed help with but now love advice?."Look just tell the guy how you feel"After hearing that venoct disappeared again._

 _(back at Nate's house)_

 _Jibanyan was waiting at the window for Venoct to return Nate and Whisper had already went to Jibanyan's suprise Venoct was standing right behind him"ahh hey venoct"."jibanyan do you love me" venoct asked scared." 'sigh' I don't know but I know one thing".Venoct was confused by what Jibanyan just said."w w what is it"venoct was caught off guard when Jibanyan kissed her."love or not I care for you Venoct".venoct wrapped her snake scarf and her arms around jibanyan into a hug kissing him._


End file.
